In the field of disposable hot or cold beverage containers, such as paper coffee cups, a common consumer complaint relates to the undesired transfer of heat from the container to a user's hand. Common solutions to this complaint have involved the use of a second container to surround the beverage holding container, corrugated or embossed sleeves encircling the beverage container such as found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,205,473 and 5,425,497, and expanded (mesh) material sleeves encircling the beverage container such as manufactured by Pactiv Corporation.
With respect to the use of a second container, it is well known that beverage vendor costs are increased by the use of a second container and that more raw materials are used for a single beverage serving. With respect to the use of corrugated or embossed sleeves, such sleeves reduce the use of raw materials by about 45% when compared to the use of a second container, however, they are not as efficient at insulation as desirable, do not employ the least costly materials, slip from cup too easily, have glue joint failures, etc. Generally expanded material sleeves do not use wood cellulose but, instead, use expanded styrene or polyethylene. Thus, there is a need for an alternative to corrugated or embossed sleeves that provide enhanced economies and similar recyclability of these products, but at a lower price point.